Kids Will Be Kids
by Flexis
Summary: Updated again. Story about a teenage William and a teenage spawn of Doggett and Reyes. Mulder and Scully visit their son...who doesn't know they are his parents...yet.
1. Default Chapter

Mulder and Scully walked down the stairs that led into Monica and John's kitchen. They were used to getting up in the middle of the night. It was a routine they picked up from each other.

Scully lowered herself into the kitchen chair as Mulder started up the coffee.

The day was overwhelming for the both of them. They had received a call from John a week earlier telling them that William was staying with them for the summer and that it was safe for them to come and visit.

They had still not met William or John and Monica's daughter, Mel, because according to John, 'they made a habit of being out at all hours of the night without so much as a phone call'.

"What are you thinking Mulder?" Scully asked, watching him stare into his coffee mug.

He looked up without meeting her eyes.

"Just trying to fathom the idea of seeing my son for the first time in 18 years."

Scully nodded.

There was a bang at the door that caused them both to jump. They looked towards the dark room where the door was. They heard the door swing open and heavy foot steps.

"Shhhh, your Dad will shit a brick if he wakes to this Mel" a boys voice says.

A female voice sounds a loud fit of giggles as her reply.

"Seriously Mel, you had better be quiet"

"Sorry Silly Willy. Hey, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Oh brother. You love anybody tonight Mel."

They stumbled into the kitchen, Williams arm supporting Mel. William's eyes got a little bit bigger when he noticed two strangers seated at the table.

"Well hi there!" Mel giggled.

"Hi, we're friends of the Doggetts" Scully told William.

Mel pulled away from William and he tried to reach for her arm before she stumbled across the kitchen and landed with a loud thud on the floor. She laughed hysterically as William rushed to her side.

"Shit Mel. Shut up! You are going to wake your parents up. You don't want that do you?" William hissed. She accepted his hand and pulled herself up.

"No, I guess I don't. But you know what I dooooo want?!" She asked, her eyes drooping.

William led her to the chair across from Mulder.

"I can't imagine" he muttered, looking nervously towards the stairs.

"I want you" she said, puckering up her lips.

William rolled his eyes and looked warily at Mulder and Scully. They were trying to hide their amusement at the situation.

"I'm William, and I'm guessing you know Mel" he said, pushing her hand away from his face.

She giggled and tried to pull at his nose.

"Actually, no, we've never had the pleasure" Mulder replied.

Mel's face relaxed into a serious expression and leaned close to William. He arched an eyebrow and allowed a smirk to tug at his mouth. He didn't move away from her nearing lips. Right before her lips brushed his he gently put a finger in between them.

She pouted and moved away from him.

"You are no fun" she muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Number one, you are drunk but not too drunk to remember this in the morning. Number two your boyfriend will likely kick my ass if he ever got word of me so much as standing too close to you. Number three…I don't have a number three but I think number one and number two are good enough." William explained as her eyes started to droop.

"I'm sleepy" she yawned.

William stood up but she was already passed out before he could get her to stand as well. He groaned and took one of her arms and slung it around his neck and then slid his arms under her legs and back and lifted her out of the chair.

When he was gone from the room Mulder smiled at Scully.

"Too bad he wasn't the drunk one. We could have told him we were his parents then"

Scully smacked him on the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Kids Will Be Kids part 2

Mel's eyes shot open. Oh God, her head was pounding. She sat up in her bed, rubbing her temples.

__

What happened? How did I get into my bed? she wondered. Then it came leaking back to her.

__

Ah, the club. Too many drinks. William helped me.

Then her mind drifted to the two strangers sitting in the living room. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

__

Oh God I hope they don't tell Dad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William groggily lifted himself off of the couch in the basement. He knew he should go wake up Mel to make sure she wasn't going to be passed out all day. Her Dad would be questioning him into the night.

He pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt before walking into the little bathroom to relieve his bladder.

He could hear the clambering of footsteps above his head in the kitchen.

__

Great, how am I going to get by everyone without having to lie my ass off about last night? He thought, absently stroking his stubbled chin.

His eyes amusingly drifted to the little window leading into the back yard.

__

Hell, why not?

He lifted himself onto the boxes that were piled in front of the window. He carefully balanced himself before popping open the tiny window. He stuck his arms out and grabbed a handful of weeds and grass and pulled his upper body out into the yard.

__

So far so good…

He pulled the rest of his body out and brushed the grass off of his shirt.

__

Another shirt ruined.

He walked towards the back yard where the back sliding door was that led into the laundry room.

"William, what are you doing?" came a voice.

William cringed and turned around to face Mr. Doggett and the man from last night.

He scratched the back of his neck and said, "Uhhh, I went for a jog really early this morning."

__

Damn, bad move, he thought as he noticed that both men were in their jogging clothes.

"Right…" Mr. Doggett said, eyeing him warily. He clapped him on his back and said, "Well, Monica is making pancakes so lets go on in."

William nodded and snuck a look at the other man. His mouth was twitching into a smile. William smiled a sheepish grin at him and followed Mr. Doggett back into the house.

The kitchen smelled of bacon and pancakes and the woman from the night before was sitting next to his Uncle Walter at the table.

__

What is Uncle Walter doing here? he wondered, eyeing the two of them.

"Hey William." Uncle Walter greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, giving Mel a poke in the side when she walked groggily into the kitchen.

"The Doggetts told me two old friends were visiting so I came by. This is Fox Mulder and Dana Scully." Uncle Skinner introduced.

"Ah, the famous agents. My Uncle used to terrify me with stories about the X Files, it is a pleasure to finally meet the cause of my night terrors." William joked, nodding at Mulder and Scully.

Skinner chuckled and said, "Don't listen to him. He begged to hear the stories."

William just smiled. He noticed Scully staring at him and when he met her eyes he felt a pang of remembrance. He felt as if he had met them before…and not just in the stories he has heard. There was something familiar about her eyes.

"William, how many?" Mrs. Doggett asked, snapping him out of it.

He turned to her and replied, "Uh, one is fine, I'm not too hungry."

"Really…with all that jogging you did this morning I'm surprised." Mr. Doggett said, sitting on the other side of Uncle Skinner.

Mel caught his eye, sending him a private smile. He smiled back and they sat next to each other at the table across from Scully and Mulder.

Once the food was served and everyone was seated, the room became very quiet.

Mel sneakily slipped her hand onto Will's knee and gave a squeeze which caused his knee to jolt up and bang the table. Everyone jumped at the loud and sudden sound.

Mel snickered and Monica gave her a stern look.

"Melanie Alice Doggett, why do you insist on torturing Will? He's not going to come visit us anymore if you keep it up" Monica lectured, winking at William.

"Yeah Mel_anie_" William taunted.

She shrugged and took a healthy bite of pancake.

Mulder grinned and said, "Scully here has the exact same tickle spot."

Scully dropped her fork and blocked her knee. "Don't even think about it" she warned.

"Oh, Monica is ticklish everywhere. All you have to do is wiggle your fingers near her and she screams like someone's trying to kill her" John chuckled.

"I know Uncle Walters tickle spot" William stated smiling broadly at Skinner.

"You are a sick kid William." Skinner said shaking his head.

"Ew, I don't want to know" Mel said, gulping her orange juice.

"So what are your plans tonight?" John asked Mel.

She sighed and set her glass back down on the table. "Well, Blake-"

"Uuuggggh!" William grumbled, rolling his eyes.

She punched his shoulder and continued, "_Blake_ wanted me to go with him to see some band that is playing at the mall but I don't think I really want to. Mall bands are usually suck-ass."

"Suck what?" Skinner asked.

Mel laughed and shrugged.

"So…you aren't going with Blake" John stated.

"No father, I guess I'm not" she said exasperatedly.

"Ok, then would you care to share with us what you are planning on actually doing?" He prodded.

Mel muttered something under her breath and put her face in her hands.

"Melanie, answer your father please" Monica mumbled through a full mouth.

"I guess me and William are going to out again." She said, hoping he wouldn't ask the one question she didn't want to be asked.

Mulder and Scully both knew where this was headed.

"Where did you go last night?" John asked, looking between the both of them.

William busied himself with adding more syrup to his pancakes.

"A club" she muttered.

"A club…and what time did you get home from this club?" John quizzed.

"I don't know exactly", she said, looking at William for help.

"William do you know?" John directed his gaze on him.

"Um, not sure. Some time after midnight." he replied in a toneless voice that modeled Mulder's exactly.

"You didn't drink did you?" John asked.

"No sir, _I_ didn't." William said.

He felt a sharp kick under the table and he winced. Mel shot him an evil eye.

"Oh, so are you saying that Melanie consumed an alcoholic beverage illegally in your presence?" He asked, obviously enjoying their discomfort.

"_No _father I did not drink." Mel stated through clenched teeth.

"Oh, so I guess me waking up to the sound of you puking up everything in your body last night had nothing to do with you uh…_not drinking_" John exclaimed.

Mel folded her arms across her chest and stared out the window.

"Melanie, we'll talk about this later. You and William need to be a little more responsible. And William, thank you for not drinking as well." Monica said softly.

William nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder walked up the stairs, looking for Scully. He found her in the guest room rummaging around her suitcase.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked, propping against the door frame.

She looked up and him and said, "Looking for my cell."

Just then they heard low talking coming from the room across the hall. Mel's room.

"We'll just sneak out tonight. Really, you shouldn't take my Dad so seriously. He's always had a stick up his ass." Mel said.

Mulder chuckled in agreement. Scully smiled and continued to dig through their things.

"Whatever. I'm better at not getting caught than you so it's your ass, not mine. This time I'm not carrying your drunk ass to bed." William said.

"Thanks for that by the way" she replied.

"No problem. This time lighten up on the drinks." he told her.

Scully was almost spooked at how much his voice sounded like Mulders'.

"Did I say anything really stupid when I was drunk. I didn't tell you a deep dark secret or something did I?" she giggled.

"Naw, I didn't take any of it seriously" he assured her.

"We'll have a better time tonight." Mel said.

"Last night was fun" he replied.

"Ok, well, you know how I am when I'm drunk, not exactly fun."

"You? not fun, how could that ever be?" William asked.

"Arg, you know what I mean, I wont drink tonight, cross my heart." She sighed.

"Do what you want." he said simply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder slid out of the bed and headed to the kitchen where Scully was already seated.

"The kids back yet?" he asked her, grabbing a coffee mug.

"Nope" she replied.

Just then Scully's cell rang. She pulled it out of her pajama coat pocket.

"Hello?"

Mulder looked at her questioningly.

"Oh ok…Ok…no it's ok. Yes, we'll be right there, Ok, bye" she hung up.

"Who was that?" Mulder asked, watching her put on her shoes.

"Melanie. It seems our son has had one too many drinks and she doesn't know how to drive his car because it is stick shift." she replied.

"Well, at least now we can try out our parenting skills" Mulder joked as they left the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are" Scully said, pointing at the two figures sitting on a bench outside the club.

Mulder pulled the car up to them and turned the car off.

"Thank you so much. I'm so sorry about this." Melanie said.

"Not a problem, I'm glad you called someone." Scully replied, staring at her son who had his head laying on Mel's lap.

"Mel-Mel, I can see up your nose" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Mulder pleadingly. Mulder came over to William and pulled him up off of Mel.

"Hey Muller" he said waving his hand in Mulder's face.

"Yeah, hi" Mulder muttered slinging his arm around his own neck.

Melanie put his other arm around her neck and they worked together to walk him to the car.

"Ugh, Will, stop dragging your feet!" Mel complained.

William laughed like a mad man.

They somehow got him into the back seat and Mel climbed in next to him.

"I'll drive his car and you can drive them" Mulder said, handing her the keys.

"Hey William, give Mulder your keys" Scully told him.

"My keys huh…hmmmm." he said, patting himself.

"Ugh!" Mel grumbled. She reached into his pants pocket to retrieve the keys herself.

"Oh! Thank you baby, you know whadd-I likes!" William murmured, wrapping his arm around her.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged out of his embrace, handing Mulder the keys.

Scully got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Seatbelts" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh great, this will be fun." Mel said, reaching under William to try and find the seat belt.

"Baby, I told you, we can do this later at my place" he giggled.

"You are sick" Melanie laughed. She finally found it and buckled him in.

As Scully drove away William started an off-key verse of 'Joy to the World'.

Mel tried, in vain, to put her hand over his mouth to stop his singing.

He laughed hysterically at her attempts.

When they reached the Doggett residence Mulder was already in the house.

Scully and Mel worked together to get William into the house as quietly as they could.

"You ladies are so kind" William slurred, giving each of them a kiss on the head.

"Come on William, I'm going to help you to bed" Mel said.

"No, No, wait" he said.

They all looked at him expectantly.

"I would like to shay slomthing" he swayed back and forth before Mulder gripped his shoulder.

"Ok, but hurry" Mel said, looking worriedly towards the stairs.

"Okies..Menanie Alissss Doggs…I love you." He proudly stated, grinning at her.

She looked at him with an expressionless face.

"No you don't, now lets go to bed." she said, grabbing his arm and tugging.

He pulled away and grabbed both of her shoulders.

Before she could react he pulled her roughly to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips and her eyes fluttered closed.

Mulder's eyes widened and Scully's eyebrows shot up.

When William pulled away, Mel's eyes were still closed.

He traced her cheek with his finger and gazed lovingly at her as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Then he suddenly turned around and puked all over the wood floor.

"Oh gross" Mel whimpered.

"Well, thank your lucky stars he hadn't done that a few seconds earlier." Mulder replied.

Mel rubbed William's back as he knelt over. When he turned his head to look up at her, his eyes were bloodshot and watery.

"William…your girlfriend is gonna kill you"


	3. Birthday wishes

Mulder lazily lounged on the Doggett's couch in the living room, sipping on his tea. He watched William fiddling with his cell phone nervously.

Mel walked in and asked, "So has she called?"

William looked up at her and sighed, "Not yet."

Mel half smiled and stood for a moment staring at William before she said, "Ok, well I'm going to go and get ready."

Will nodded and went back to pressing random buttons on his phone.

Scully came in with John and Monica and they all took seats on the couch. William remained in his own little world on the floor.

Suddenly Will's phone rang and he quickly answered, "Hello?"

They all listened to his side of the conversation without trying to appear as if they were listening.

"I really don't understand why you are being like this!"

"I know but you know it isn't like that with us."

"Dee, seriously…we want you to come, I want to see you."

"I swear."

"Ok, I love you too."

William hung up and sheepishly looked at everyone.

"Trouble in paradise?" John asked, a smirk on his face.

"Something like that," Will mumbled, stuffing the phone in his pocket and standing up.

As he stood his eyes caught something and he froze. They all looked to where he was looking.

Mel entered the room. She looked stunning. Her dark brown hair fell down her back in soft ringlets and her narrow eyes sparkled under thick lashes. Her long lean legs stemmed out of a short black halter dress that fit her curves perfectly.

"What?" she asked when she noticed everyone gaping at her.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful," Monica finally said.

"Are you gonna put something over that?" John asked, folding his arms.

Mel rolled her eyes and said, "Wasn't planning on it."

She then turned to Will and asked, "So did Dee say she would come or not?"

He found his voice and replied, "Yeah, she'll be here soon."

"Well good, now we gotta wait for Brett," She said, taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to John.

John ruffled her hair and said, "You have a good birthday and make sure you call when you get there. You know how bad the traffic gets, I want to make sure you make it alright."

Before Mel could answer, the doorbell rang and she leapt up to answer it. She walked back into the room with a bored look on her face and behind her was another girl.

Scully couldn't help but notice how similar her son's taste in women were to Mulder's.

The girl was taller than Mel with shoulder length brown hair and a fairly large chest. She wore an extremely short camo-printed skirt with a black tube top that showed way more than needed to be shown.

She flounced over to Will and gave him a peck on the cheek before facing the group in the living room.

"Everyone, this is Dee-" Will began.

"His girlfriend," Dee finished for him, flashing a brilliant smile.

Mel mumbled something barely audible and Dee shot her a menacing look. The doorbell rang and Mel let out a squeal before running to the door. She walked back in with a blonde muscular boy and a huge bouquet of red roses in her hands.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Doggett," Brett said, nodding towards them.

"Hello Brett, how are you?" Monica asked warmly.

"Just fine," he replied in a sticky sweet voice. Will rolled his eyes and shifted his weight.

"Ok, lets go already!" Mel exclaimed, pulling on Brett's arm.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Melanie just called, she said we could meet them for dinner now," Monica called from upstairs.

John looked towards the stairs and didn't answer. He sighed and took a long sip from his beer, tapping his feet rapidly.

Mulder eyed him with little interest.

"I don't know why it takes women so damn long to get ready," John mumbled.

Mulder rolled his eyes at the cliché conversation attempt. He hoped Scully and Reyes would hurry up so he wouldn't have to sit in silence with this guy any longer.

The sound of their footsteps brought their attention to the doorway. Monica walked in first and John stood up quickly, grumbling about her taking too long.

Mulder's eyes caught Scully's figure as she entered the door. It was rare he got to see her so dressed up and her beauty never ceased to amaze him. She wore a light blue strapless dress that fell loosely at her knees but hugged at all the right areas. Her hair was piled in loose curls, revealing more of her face.

Mulder smiled a small smile at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You ladies look beautiful, now lets hurry before the kids decide to ditch us," John said.

MEANWHILE….

Melanie hooked her arm in Brett's and followed him into the restaurant. It was one of her favorite places to go when she felt like dressing up and dancing to soft music.

William had his hand placed on the small of Dee's back as he led her behind Mel and Brett. They found a nice table near the dance floor where many couples were already swaying to the intoxicating rhythm.

They ordered their drinks right before the Doggetts and Scully and Mulder arrived.

"Hey you guys!" Mel said, scooting closer to Brett so everyone could fit in.

"Hey, did you guys have a good time?" Monica asked.

"Well I did!" Mel said.

"Yeah, we all did," Brett said grinning his annoyingly perfect smile.

"That's good, did you all already order?" Monica asked, opening her menu.

"No, we just got our drinks," Will replied.

The waiter came over and took their orders. Mulder watched Scully scan the crowd of people on the dance floor. He took her hand in his and she looked at him, startled.

"Dance with me," Mulder said.

Scully smiled and shook her head no.

"Yes," he said, standing up and pulling her along with him.

"Aw, go dance with him, you look so pretty tonight by the way," Mel said.

Scully smiled and sighed, "Oh all right."

Everyone watched the two of them move slowly to the music, entranced by the soft lull of music and scent of delicious food.

Their food was served and Mulder and Scully returned to the table. Everyone ate their food in silence, besides the random remarks about the quality of their meals.

Once they were done Mel laid her head on Brett's shoulder and said, "I want to dance now."

"I don't really feel like it right now babe," Brett replied, taking a sip of his water.

"But it's my birthday!" Mel exclaimed, raising her head off his shoulder.

"I know, I just don't feel like dancing," he told her, earning a few raised eyebrows at the table.

"Fine then, William will dance with me," she stated, standing up and holding out her hand for William.

Dee shot her a look and said, "William is dancing with me."

Mulder watched Will look helplessly between the two girls.

William stood up and took Mel's hand. Mel shot Dee a look of triumph before following Will out to the dance floor.

They all watched with intense interest.

Mel looked up shyly into Will's eyes. This was a rare occasion for the two of them. He placed a hand on the small of her back and drew her closer to him. Her eyes fluttered at the sudden contact of their bodies. She slid her hand softly onto his back and their hands grazed each other before they locked fingers.

Their eyes never parted as they moved to the music. Her hand gripped his shoulder blade when she felt a sudden tingle when his hand shifted on her lower back.

The song ended but they remained in that position, frozen in their moment.

John cleared his throat and Monica quickly glanced at Brett who was narrowing his eyes. Mulder watched, the interest evident on his face. Scully's eyebrow was raised and her eyes kept darting between the couple and Dee. Dee was clenching her jaw, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Should someone tell them that the song is over?" Mulder asked.


	4. Right hand Hooker

John and Monica said their goodnights and headed upstairs.

Mel, Will, Mulder and Scully remained in the living room. The silence was thick…and very uncomfortable.

"I still think it was ridiculous for Dee to get so mad," Mel murmured.

William sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Well it was," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know how she gets," William said lamely.

She shrugged and turned her gaze to Mulder and Scully.

"Sorry things got out of hand at the restaurant," Mel apologized.

Scully couldn't help but smile at the memory of Dee dumping her plate of pasta on Williams lap.

"It happens," Mulder replied, stretching his arms above his head.

There was a loud banging at the door. Mel stood up, a confused look splayed on her face. She opened the door to a red faced Brett.

"Brett! Wha-"

Brett pushed past her and stalked into the living room where William rose quickly from his seat.

"Outside, Now!" Brett demanded, pointing furiously at Will.

Will remained calm and shot a look towards Mel.

"Don't look at her!!" he yelled.

"What do you want Brett?" William asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brett mumbled an incoherent word or two and lunged at William. Will braced himself just as Mel jumped in front of Brett. He barely missed plunging into her.

"Brett, get the hell outta here! What do you think you are doing?!" Mel shouted, shoving him with all her strength.

He stumbled backwards, almost landing on the coffee table. Scully shot Mulder a look. They were both prepared to pull someone off of someone. This wasn't looking too good.

Brett got back into Mel's face, his eyes flashing with anger. She looked back at him with the same fervor.

"So what? You want to be with him now? You think this pansy ass is better than me? I always knew you were a whore," he seethed.

William clenched his fist but Mel beat him to the punch. Her fist met his jaw with a sickening crack. She whimpered and held her hand in her other hand, trying to shake off the pain. He raised his hand and slapped her…hard. Her head snapped to the side and blood poured from her nose.

Mulder shot up and grabbed on of Brett's arms. Scully went to Mel's aid and tried to pull her away from the flailing arms of Brett and Mulder. William lunged at Brett, tackling him to the floor, causing Mulder to crash down with them.

Mulder stood up and tried to pull William off of Brett. He was throwing his fists repeatedly into Brett's face. Brett howled in pain and tried in vain to push William off of him.

"William stop!" Mel screamed.

The sounds of hurried footsteps clambered down the staircase and John and Monica burst into the room. Monica gasped and ran to her daughter who was being held back by Scully. John and Mulder worked together to pull Will off of Brett.

"Get the hell out of my house," John said to Brett, who stumbled out of the house as quickly as he could.

As soon as Brett was gone and William's heaving breath calmed, John asked, "What the hell happened down here?"

"I'm going to kill that sonuvabitch" William muttered, wiping blood off his face with the back of his already bloodied hand.

"Brett came in here trying to start something with Will so I tried to get him to leave and he ended up hitting me," Mel said weakly.

"What's wrong with your hand?" John asked, nodding towards the hand that she cradled.

She looked down sheepishly.

"Your daughter has one hell of a hooker!" Mulder said.

"Lets go put some ice on that," Monica said, and then nodded towards William, "and we'll get you cleaned up as well."

Mulder and John watched as Monica and Scully fixed up a wincing William and Mel.

"Skinner is going to kick your ass for this," Mel muttered to Will.

"I've heard that one before," Mulder said.


	5. realizations

Mulder followed Scully up the stairs and into their room. He started to close the door but paused when he heard Will and Mel's voices in her room.

Whatever they were talking about…she did not sound happy…

In Mel's room, Will took a seat on the edge of her bed and watched her pace frantically.

He watched her bite her already injured lip and tug the little strands of hair that always floated in front of her face. He watched her eyebrows furrow deeper with every step that she took. He watched a single tear trace a slow trail down her cheek…and that was when he spoke.

"Mel, sit with me," his voice low and strained.

She stopped pacing and looked into his eyes. He flinched when he saw the pain written within them. He reached out a hand to her and she let him tug her onto the bed beside him.

She sat slouched, unspeaking for a long time until Will placed his hand over hers. She then let the tears fall freely, her body shaking with every sob that retched from her body.

Will swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist.

"I hate him," she sobbed.

"I do to," he murmured into her hair.

"I can't believe he did it," she said, pulling away from him and touching her split lip with the tips of her fingers.

"Well his face is a lot worse off than yours is at least," Will joked, removing her hand from her face.

She smiled and said, "Thanks for that, I wish I could have beat him as well."

"I wish I could have finished the job," he muttered, his jaw clinching.

"No, it'll be ok now. He's gone and I don't plan on ever seeing him again…but that goes without saying I suppose," she told him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Will asked, meeting her eyes.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"Has he ever hit you before?" he asked.

She looked down at her lap and nibbled on her lip again.

"Oh, Mel…" William whispered.

"It wasn't like I never hit back," she retorted.

"Still…"

"Yeah, I know. It is stupid. I don't want to talk about this anymore ok?" she said as she got up and tried to wipe her face free of tears.

"Sure, ok," he replied softly.

"I'll bet Mulder and Scully think I am a total mess," she said, sighing.

"Naw, they were young once too," he replied.

She looked at him thoughtfully and started to say something, but shut her mouth and went back to cleaning herself up.

"What?" he asked.

"What, what?" she replied, not looking at him.

"You were about to say something," his eyebrows arched.

"Well..it's just that..did Skinner ever tell you who your real parents were. I know we never talk about this sort of thing…" she said slowly, as if testing the water.

Will sighed and laid back on the bed.

"He told me they were wonderful people that loved me very much but knew I'd have a better life without them. I never pushed the subject. I guess I don't really care to know," he told her.

"Oh.."

"Why?"

"Well…you have noticed how much you resemble them?" she asked, laying down next to him.

"Who, Mulder and Scully?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yeah…she has your eyes Will."

He looked back at the ceiling, letting the idea turn over in his mind.

"Why come back now though? They would have said something by now anyway."

"Maybe. I don't know. It was just a thought. I've just always been curious I guess," she said.

In Mulder and Scully's room, Mulder turned to face Scully.

A tear slid down her cheek.

"We have to tell him, Mulder," she whispered.

"I know. Tomorrow. We'll wait til tomorrow"


	6. A place for you

Williams eyes slowly opened. His eyes focused on a ceiling fan that slowly whipped around. It took him a few moments to realize that he had fallen asleep in Mel's bed.

He looked next to him to see Mel curled up under the covers.

"Mel," he whispered, gently touching her shoulder.

"Hmmm," she mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Hey," he murmured.

She sighed and looked at her wrist watch.

"Too early," she grumbled, pulling the covers over her face.

There was a knock at the door and it opened immediately after the sharp knock.

"How's she doing?" Monica asked, walking over to the bed.

William was surprised that she wasn't upset that he was in the bed with Mel.

"She wont get up," he replied, poking at the lump under the covers.

She wriggled underneath his pokes and groaned.

"Breakfast is ready, get up and dressed while I fix up your plates," Monica told them as she walked out of Mel's room.

"Pick out my clothes, I'm lazy," Mel said, her voice muffled from under the sheets.

"Fine, but you have to wear what I pick ooouuut," Will replied in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

Will got up and rummaged through her drawers and closet before he picked out her entire ensemble.

"Here you are," Will announced, laying it all on her bed.

She sat up and observed the clothes. He had picked a pair of her oldest jeans, her one pair of grannie panties, a pair of Christmas socks, and a t-shirt that looked like it was one of the rags her Dad used while fixing up their cars.

"Hm, nice," she said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I know. Love the panties," he joked, slinging them at her face.

"Freak."

They walked downstairs to find everyone at the table. Their plates were waiting for them and everyone indulged in a silent meal.

Once everyone was finished and Monica and Scully had cleared the table, there was a knock at the door.

John got up to answer it. It was Skinner. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table when he entered. Will picked up that all the adults looked like they were mentally trying to tell each other something. Mel sensed it too and looked at Will questioningly. He shrugged at her, not sure what to think.

"Hey Uncle Walter," Will said, breaking the silence.

"Will," he nodded.

"Um, Melanie, come and help us upstairs for a moment," Monica said, following John up the stairs.

Melanie shot a confused look to Will and followed her parents out of the room.

William turned his attention back to his Uncle Walter, Mulder, and Scully.

They were all not quite meeting his gaze.

"Is…there something wrong?" he asked, shifting in his seat.

Skinner cleared his throat and took a seat next to him. He looked up at Mulder and Scully that sat across from them and they nodded. Will could sense that there was something very wrong with this situation.

"William, you are old enough now and the time is right for us to talk about some things," Skinner began.

William nodded, clenching his jaw in anticipation. He watched Mulder do the same and Scully clasp her hands together in her lap.

"Well, as you know, you were adopted," Skinner said, trying to get Will to make eye contact with him.

He continued, "Your mother asked me to take care of the adoption. You were placed in a family I knew well, but everyone decided it would be best if I looked over you as you got older."

William looked up at him and said in a monotone voice much like Mulder's, "So you aren't really my Uncle?".

"No," Skinner replied looking away.

William nodded and looked at Mulder and Scully. He saw tears forming in Scully's eyes and Mulder's face was expressionless.

"And they are my parents," he stated.

"Yes," Scully whispered.

He held her gaze until Mulder spoke, "Don't ever think we didn't want you."

William huffed sarcastically and folded his arms across his chest.

"Giving you up was the hardest choice that I ever had to make," Scully said, her voice shaking with emotion.

William nodded at Mulder and said, "Then where was he in this decision you made?"

"Gone, for her safety and yours," Mulder replied.

Skinner reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He slid it in front of William and said, "Now this is yours."

William looked down at his birth certificate. He looked at his real name. William Scully Mulder.

"There are so many things you don't know and don't understand about our lives and your role in it," Scully tried to explain.

"And so what, now you want me in your lives all the sudden?" Will asked, his voice gravely.

"We never wanted to put you in danger. We wanted you to have a normal life. You wouldn't have with us. You would have been in constant danger," Scully said, tears freely flowing down her face.

"There is a lot to learn about your past and about their lives. You will look at this all very differently once you have learned of the truth," Skinner told him.

"But you can take as much time as you need. There is no rush on this," Mulder told him.

William nodded, the news jumbling his brain. He couldn't even think straight.

"I'm going to go…think," William muttered, and he walked quickly out of the room.

Mulder looked at Scully. The tears had stopped and the determination was clear on her face. Skinner put his hand on Scully's and said, "Just give him time. He is a lot like you when it comes to these things. He just needs to think about it and he'll be fine. We had to do this one day."

Scully nodded and her heart felt at ease when she felt Mulder's hand rest on her leg. This time her decision hadn't been made alone. And this time she got to keep her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William walked past the Doggetts and into Mel's room to retrieve his coat.

Mel rushed in after him.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed, "You knew didn't you?"

Her lips slightly parted, but she did not say a word.

"How long Mel?" he asked, the pain on his face evident.

She looked down at her feet.

"HOW LONG?!" he roared, moving so close to her that his face hovered inches above hers.

Her chin trembled as she fought to keep her emotions within.

"That's what I thought," he muttered, and pushed past her.

Everyone stared at him as he stalked out of the house.

The house shook from the slammed door, the bang rang in their ears.


	7. A new partnership

He found him sitting against a tree, slowly inhaling a cigarette.

"You know those things kill you," Mulder called out as he approached his son.

Will just merely looked at him and took another drag.

Mulder stood in front of him for a moment before asking if he could sit down.

"Yeah," Will said, shrugging.

After Mulder sat down and Will held offered a cigarette. Mulder shook his head no, keeping his gaze focused on Will.

"It's days like these that make me wonder what the fuck I'm doing," Will spoke.

"you're living like the rest of the world," Mulder replied.

Will grimaced and shook his head.

"Mel is my best friend. Really my only friend and she lied," Will continued.

"You are lucky to have someone who would go to such lengths for you. She was told at a young age the things that you must learn. She didn't tell you because she knew it would only harm you," Mulder told him.

Will took another drag before saying, "How could knowing who my parents are put me in danger?"

"That's a long story for another time. I want your mother around when we tell you everything. Just trust that this wasn't to hurt you. It was the only way."

"I sort of knew there was some sort of…connection…when I saw Scully. I really didn't feel much from you but with her…I don't know," Will said, shaking his head.

"I only got to see you for a moment before I had to leave you both. I carried that moment with me the whole time. You were our miracle. Scully…she's been waiting for this day for a long time. She has longed to hold you, touch you in some way. But I knew you wouldn't take it well. Hell, who would?" Mulder said.

Will exhaled deeply and put out his cigarette.

"I quit smoking a year ago. Unc-…Skinner caught me outside and he got this look in his eyes. I don't know, it was like the cigarette was more than just a cigarette to him at that moment. I never smoked again…til today that is," he told him, leaning his head back onto the tree.

Mulder stood up and offered his hand to Will. Will accepted and pulled himself up. They walked slowly back to the Doggett's home and saw Mel sitting on the front steps.

"You should talk to her. There are different kinds of lies, and hers was out of love and necessity," Mulder softly told him before going inside.

Will walked over to Mel and took a seat beside her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

"I'm so sorry Will," she whispered.

He looked up at her and offered a small smile.

"You did what you had to do," he said.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah, I did."

"Thanks," he murmured, touching her knee lightly.

She put her hand over his and squeezed it gently. He sighed and laid his head on her shoulder with the help of her free hand.

"Will, you are going to learn things that are going to be hard to…accept. Just know that I am behind you the whole way ok? You are not in this alone," Mel whispered into his hair.

He nodded and draped his arms around her waist, encircling her.

Mulder and Scully watched from the window. Mulder mirrored his son and wrapped his arms around Scully.

"Having someone by your side makes even the toughest situations seem like nothing," Mulder whispered.

She relaxed against him and smiled.

She was just glad that the tough part was over…

xXXXXXXXXXXXXx The End maybe? xXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


End file.
